


Conjugal Visits

by NymphadorasNymphos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Ejaculate, F/M, Father Figures, Feet, Female Ejaculation, Lube, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit Kink, Underage Sex, cum, force, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: Judith and Negan share a special kind of relationship, one that goes way beyond the friendly, casual banter that everyone at Alexandria sees on a daily basis. Once Judith is tucked into bed, she escapes to her secret lover.Judith is underage in this, her age is based on the where things are in the TV series. If that's a problem for you, fair warning, including tags. Don't read if it's not your thing, you won't enjoy it =)Rape/Non-Con for technical reasons around Judith's age. Also, a little force is used.





	Conjugal Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I write this simply for my own enjoyment, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.
> 
> I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

“Damn kid, three nights in a row. Are you tryna wear me out?”, quipped Negan, gazing across his cell as Judith stood there in her pyjamas, holding the key to his cell.

“I can’t sleep, it’s too hot”, said Judith, unlocking the cell door and leaving the key in the lock.

“I want anal”, she said demandingly, undoing the buttons on her fluffy pink pyjama top and pulling her arms out, before dropping a tub of lube on the cot.

“Well shit kid, you know I’ll do anything you want to that tight little body. Fuck any hole you want me to”, exclaimed Negan, stretching his hands out and grabbing her bare sides.

“Language! I’m a kid, dickhead, and why isn’t your cock out?”, shouted Judith a little too loudly as she pulled her pyjamas down her little body and stepped out of them.

“Sorry, sorry”, exclaimed Negan, putting his hands up and grinning.

“But I could also ask why your feet are still in those socks?”, said Negan, unbuttoning his trousers and trying not to scrape his cock against his zipper.

Judith pulled a face, shooting him a look of disapproval as she bundled up her pink pyjamas and chucked them in his face. Dropping to her knees, she grabbed his cock with one hand, shoving it in her mouth and sucking the tip just how he liked, pulling his foreskin back and curling her tiny, warm tongue around it.

“Damn, why do you always smell so sweet, girl?”, said Negan, holding the bundled up pyjamas to his face and breathing deeply, enjoying her little mouth doing its best work.

“Eat me out, I’m all sticky down there”, came her little voice, muffled briefly by his cock.

Negan immediately stood up, loving how bossy she got with him. Normally he wouldn’t take it, but it was worth it, and it was sexy as hell to him.

Judith sat on the cot as he dropped to his knees on the floor. Her bare legs went flying up in the air as she lifted each one under the knee, giving him an almost sarcastic grin as she gestured towards her juicy, warm bald little slit.

“Fuck girl, still wearing them damn socks, I’ve gotta deal with those first”, said Negan, purposefully swearing to get another hot reaction from her.

“Language! Stop worrying about my socks and lick this thing clean!”, demanded Judith, kicking him in the chest with her foot.

“Yes ma’am, I shall do my duty!”, said Negan sarcastically.

He bent down with a purpose, like he was carrying out a military drill. Grabbing her tiny thighs with both hands, spreading her already spread legs a little more, diving down and locking his lips around her creamy, warm slit.

Judith grabbed his head with both hands, pulling him in tighter, her little eyes rolling back as she felt his tongue peel her sticky, creamy lips apart. He lapped at them like a good dog, cleaning his master as her feet rested on his shoulders, feeling her little sock covered toes digging into him.

Negan surprised her, knowing it would get another reaction, letting one of her legs go and quickly shoving his middle finger inside her tight little asshole.

“Ahhh, lube!”, she said, smacking him playfully on the head and kicking his shoulder.

“Well if you wanna break the rules, I will too. You know those socks have to come straight off when you step into my cell, kid”, said Negan sternly, grabbing an ankle and pulling one of her socks half way up her foot.

Negan paused, wrapping his hand around her tiny foot, kissing her soft, bare heel. Burying his nose in the sole of her foot and inhaling deeply.

“Uh! Teeth only”, she demanded, her natural bossy side, translating well into a little nine year-old dom.

Judith pulled her foot away and pushed her toes against his lips. Seeing his smile grow beneath them, she continued to give him a stern look, cocking her head to one side, silently saying, ‘I’m waiting!’.

Negan grabbed her tiny foot with both hands, burying his thumbs in her sole, as he playfully bit her toes. After suitably soaking her sock with saliva, he bit down carefully, pulling her sock off with his teeth like he had the last hundred times.

She flexed her cute, tiny toes in his face and Negan smiled like he’d just got the best news of his life. Flicking his finger between two toes to remove a little fluff, he ran his large hand down the top of her bare foot, sliding every toe in his mouth and sucking her warm, unwashed toes, tasting that little bit of extra sweaty goodness he liked in this hot weather.

Judith pulled her toes away, sending them south between his legs. Expertly grabbing the tip of his cock with her dexterous little toes and playing with it, she shoved the other one in his face for round two.

After Negan had repeated one of his favourite little acts, the other foot joined in, gently teasing the first few inches of his cock with her tiny toes as he took his top off and pulled his trousers down to his knees.

But sadly for Negan, it didn’t last much longer. Judith took the large tub of lube she’d brought with her and unscrewed the top, lifting her legs up and sinking her middle finger into the tub. She teased her little asshole with her lubed up finger, coating her opening and sliding her entire finger inside to prepare herself for Negan’s cock.

“Lay back”, she instructed, pulling her finger from her asshole and shoving it in Negan’s mouth.

He smiled and sucked it clean, laying back as he was told, as Judith got off the cot and grabbed the lube. She dropped it by Negan’s waist, and instantly sat on his face. Turning around to face his cock, she sat her bald little lips on his warm mouth.

Negan’s hands came up and wrapped around her thighs, pushing his tongue against her baby soft lips as her lubed little asshole pressed against his nose.

Judith leant forward and grabbed his erection, peeling his foreskin back and running a lubed up finger around the inside, expertly coating his cock for her extra small hole. Rubbing her finger all over his tip, she coated several inches of his throbbing, veiny shaft, knowing first hand how unpleasant it was in the past when they ran out.

Judith stood up suddenly, taking his sweet treat away, but he clearly enjoyed the sight of her naked little body, rising off of his face.

“Ah shit, Judith. Where’s ya daddy’s hat? You know I like you to wear it”, said Negan, noticing she didn’t have it as he watched her casually rub the excess lube between her own lips, making them shine in the moonlight.

“How many times? Language!”, she said, stomping her foot down on his chest.

Negan coughed and grabbed her ankle, unintentionally pulling her down on top of him. Her legs spread either side as his cock rode up her back, almost landing square on top of it.

“You know I just do it to getcha back up, kid”, said Negan.

He reached out and wrapped his hand around her throat. As bossy and controlling as she was, whenever he did that, she was like putty in his hands.

Negan pulled her down and their lips crashed together as he let go, grabbing her under the arms, squeezing her tiny frame in his hands as they shared a passionate, heated kiss. His hand began sliding down her back and parting her cheeks, his finger finding her asshole with enough lube for her not to complain this time. As he inserted the length of his finger inside her tiny asshole, her legs kicked up behind him as her feet scrunched up and her toes splayed out in every direction. Rocking his hand and thrusting his finger inside, he pulled her back down into another kiss, feeling the strain her little body was under with just a finger.

“Move your finger”, snapped Judith, sitting up and batting his hand away.

Her tiny fingers locked around his slippery, lubed up cock. Judith raised herself up on her knees, as she pushed his cock between her little cheeks. Feeling herself out with his length, she smiled as she felt his tip pressing against her hole.

Negan wrapped his hands around her waist, as she sat back on his cock. Wiggling her hips and pushing back on his thick length. She came up a little higher on her knees, Negan pushed her back down, flexing his cock to harden it at the same time, her little hole opened up and took several inches inside.

“Fuck”, said Judith, her eyes closed and her inhibitions gone.

“Language”, Negan said with a tone of surprise, gripping her little waist tightly and thrusting up towards her sweet insides.

“Ride ‘em cowgirl”, said Negan, grinning and wishing she had her hat on.

Judith sat right back on his cock, loving that feeling, the pressure of his huge cock inside her tiny body. She scooted her feet towards Negan’s face, shifting her position as she got to her feet with his help, almost losing his cock in the process. Her little hands pressed into his chest as she started squat thrusting his cock, but she could never go as fast as he could, and he could always see the frustration grow on her sweet little face.

“Do you want daddy to take over?”, asked Negan, running his hands all over her body, immediately seeing her face change, she hated it when he referred to himself as her daddy.

“I’m too tight. I haven’t been playing with my toys”, said Judith, struggling with his girth.

“So you haven’t been wearing your plug? I wonder why you’re too tight”, he asked sarcastically, as Judith shook her head.

“Well if you wanna be my big girl and fuck me properly, you need to stretch that little thing out. Believe me, if I wasn’t locked up in this cell all day I’d do it for you. But I can’t now, can I?”, explained Negan.

“But it hurts, and it’s awkward to sit down when it’s inside me”, said Judith, moaning like a kid would.

“Right and what happens when you want anal and you haven’t worn your plug, what happens when daddy’s done?”, said Negan, looking at her sternly as he kept driving away at her little hole, pulling her down on top of his length.

“It hurts”, she said, wincing.

“Exactly, then you cry and you beg me to stop. Then what happens?”, asked Negan.

“You don’t stop”, said Judith, with an attitude.

“And why is that?”, he said, grabbing her face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks together.

“Because I’m not a cock tease, and daddy doesn’t stop until he cums”, she said, with that tone that told you she’d had to repeat this so many times in the past.

“Who's my girl?”, asked Negan, smiling up at her, waiting for a response that he knew she hated giving.

“I’m ya little girl, daddy”, she said, emphasising the word daddy, cocking her head and giving him that little look that could almost make him cum.

“That’s ma girl, now. Climb off and let daddy go to town on that cute little ass of yours”, he said, making her smile as he called her cute.

Judith pressed her hands into his chest, lifting herself off of his cock, standing over him with her pale white skin glowing in the moonlight.

“Why don’t you show daddy how big you’ve got?”, said Negan, rubbing his hands on the tops of her feet, as she stared down at him.

Judith turned around and stepped over him, squatting down near his face and pulling at her cheeks, readjusting her grip until the tips of her fingers were pulling at her little hole.

“Mmm hmm, pretty as those pink pyjamas”, said Negan, sending a finger after her little gape.

Judith pushed back, feeling his finger invading her lubed hole, his free hand reached out and took the place of hers. He pulled her pretty white cheeks apart, twisting his finger inside his little fuck toy and hearing her groan ever so sweetly.

“Now if you’d been using your toys, this wouldn’t be hurting so much, would it now?”, asked Negan, hearing Judith sob quietly to herself.

“Tomorrow night, I want you back in this cell straight after you’ve been tucked in, you better be wearing your plug and you better bring your toys. When we’re done here tonight, you get straight into bed and put your plug in, you only take it out, if you need the toilet. Understand?”, said Negan, giving her instructions, which she rarely followed. But when she hadn’t been doing what she should, she sometimes listened.

“Yes daddy”, said Judith, using his favourite word.

Judith dropped down to her knees, bending over Negan and grabbing his cock in her hands, shoving it straight in her mouth.

“Now wait just a minute”, he said, grabbing a handful of her pretty brown hair, yanking her head back just as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat.

“What was it that you demanded of me as you walked into my cell tonight?”, asked Negan.

“Anal”, she said reluctantly.

“Exactly. Anal. Now you wouldn’t be trying to make your daddy cum by giving him one of your famous ass to mouth blow jobs would you?”, asked Negan, knowing he loved it when she did that.

“Maybe”, she said, staring down at his cock.

“Well that’s not how things work in here, is it? You get me all excited for anal, that’s exactly what we’re gonna do”, demanded Negan, knowing she would listen, not wanting his usual punishment when she misbehaved.

“Because what happens when you disobey your daddy?”, asked Negan, looking her in the eye and giving her the creepiest smile.

“You’ll fuck my mouth until cum shoots out my nose and I’ll be smelling you in my dreams”, said Judith, repeating another of Negan’s threats in her sarcastic tone, like she wasn’t scared of him in the slightest.

“Now you know I like your sassy attitude, but don’t you go forgetting yourself. No one else will do what I do for you, so watch that little mouth, missy”, said Negan, with real attitude.

Negan was in the mood for a little punishment, Judith was always pushing his buttons, but he loved to push back. Harder.

Negan wrapped Judith’s plait around his hand, pulling her out of his lap and shoving her onto the cold, hard floor. He jumped up and pushed her head against the concrete with real force, squashing her face and pulling at her hair, straddling her and seeing one beady little eye looking back up at him from the floor. Her sassy, confident appearance had disappeared, she knew exactly what to expect next and there was nothing she could do to stop it, if she screamed or shouted it only made it ten times worse for her.

Judith squirmed and wriggled as Negan put more weight on her, getting himself into the optimal fucking position. Negan split her white, pale little cheeks with his cock, rubbing it between them and feeling her struggle beneath him.

In one almost silent, perfect moment. Negan gripped her hair and pulled her head back, forcing his cock inside her tight asshole. Breaching her opening and sliding several thick, uncut inches inside. Her little eyes squinted and her mouth dropped open, her feet flung up behind him and kicked him in the backside, her toes all scrunched up as he stared at her face and sunk every inch of himself slowly inside. His sadistic evil side always reared its head when he took control, forcing himself on Judith was always more fun, especially when he knew how much she wanted it and drawing too much attention would be the end of their fun and games.

“Daddy’s in a forceful mood now. Be a good kid and let daddy have his fun, or you know it’ll get a lot fucking worse”, said Negan, applying a little more pressure as he held her head to the concrete.

“Language!”, said Judith. Still, even in this nightmare of a situation, correcting Negan when he swore, a tiny smile breaking out on her face, knowing he’d like that.

“Now don’t you get me trying to go easy on ya, you know it never happens when I’ve set my mind on it”, said Negan, as he began his little assault on her asshole.

Negan let go of her head, wrapping his huge hands around her shoulders and bracing himself against her tiny frame. He dug his fingers into her soft, white skin and started squat thrusting his fat, throbbing cock in that tight little asshole of hers, sliding every inch inside and pulling out with speed and ferocity. The only sound bouncing off his cell walls, was the sound of his balls bouncing off of her soft, white cheeks.

The slight smile that had appeared, disappeared just as quickly. Negan’s hard, violent fucking was making her insides ache and sing at the same time, her tight little hole could rarely take his brutal fucking without tears, but she always tried to focus on the pleasure over the pain.

Suddenly Negan pulled out, surprising Judith and giving her the briefest bit of hope that it was already over. But she hadn’t felt him cum, and she always did.

Before she got her hopes up for more than a few seconds, Negan shoved his hands under her arms and flipped her tiny frame over. As much as he liked the dominant, brutal position he was in, he loved seeing the fear in her eyes when he was rough with her. Nothing got him harder than watching her quietly sob and cry as he fucked her to completion, even more so when he had to hold her down.

Judith looked up into his eyes, feeling frozen and like she couldn’t move, Negan’s powerful, dominating size dwarfing her tiny body. He grabbed her ankles and brought them together, lifting her butt off the ground and finding her tight, tiny gape once more.

Negan pushed back on her legs as he shoved his cock inside her, he let go and watched her legs spring back open, wincing as his cock shifted around inside her, two tiny tears rolling down her cheeks as he grabbed an ankle and playfully bit her soft, smooth heel.

He quickly wrapped his free hand around Judith’s throat, lifting her head off of the ground while staring into her eyes and smiling, thrusting his fat cock from the same position, only now he could see into those pretty big brown eyes of hers.

Negan held onto her ankle, his other hand wrapped around her throat to steady himself while he drilled her pretty pink asshole. Seeing the strain on her face and those tears running down her cheeks made every moment in his cell worth it.

“Open that pretty little mouth of yours. The one that got you in all this trouble”, said Negan, grinning down at her tortured little face.

Judith opened wide, sticking her tongue out like he always wanted, her lips trembling as his grip tightened around her throat, her eyes bulging out of her tiny head while he kept on fucking.

Negan spat into her open mouth, coating her tiny tongue in spit, a little landing on her eye and some on her top lip. Judith obediently swallowed and licked her lips, just as she felt his grip tighten around her neck. Her hands grabbed on, desperately trying to pull him off but only making things worse for her.

Judith almost screamed as Negan started lifting her tiny body off of the ground, not that very much sound would’ve made it out, supporting her almost entirely by the hand around her throat, until he finally put one under her ass and let go. He showed an impressive amount of strength, standing up and managing to keep his cock inside, her arms automatically locked around his neck as she dug her heels into the backs of his legs. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out, as she felt the full length of his cock resting inside her in another new position.

He wrapped his hands around her thighs, lifting her up a few inches before ramming her little body back down. She surprised Negan, pulling at his neck and bringing her lips up to his, locking him into a full on snog while he kept on fucking her asshole. Two fresh tears rolled down her face and flavoured their kiss, always making Negan smile when he got a taste of her like that.

Negan turned and slammed her back up against the cell bars, Judith’s hands reaching up behind her like she always did, grabbing hold of them while he moved his hands lower. He grabbed her knees and lifted her little feet up to eye level, smiling as he saw the underside of those soft tiny toes and arches. Judith had a flexible little body, probably thanks to Negan spending almost every night for the last two years, bending her into any little shape he wanted, always enjoying pushing her to whatever new limits he could find.

“Damn kid, I wish I could just serve my sentence by spending every waking god damned minute with these toes in my mouth, damn they're cute”, said Negan, thrusting harder and smashing her body into the cell bars.

Judith smiled, she loved hearing him get all excited and doting over every little bit of her feet, she flexed her toes and showed her feet off while he kept fucking her. Her hole stretching just enough that she was starting to enjoy herself a little more, giggling as he stared at her toes and grinned, playfully biting the air and wanting every one of them in his mouth.

“Whatcha say kid, gonna help finish daddy off so he can make you a nice bedtime snack?”, said Negan, smiling into her big brown eyes again, seeing tears in them, but finally a smile on her face.

Judith nodded, as he carried her over to his poor excuse for a bed, sitting in the middle and half leaning back against the wall. Judith’s knees pressed into the bed, as her little hands pressed into his shoulders, bringing herself up and down with as much force as she could and feeling Negan inside her, every inch and loving it. He ran his hands all over her bare body and down onto her hips, helping himself back inside with a little extra force.

“Are you happy you asked daddy for anal now?”, asked Negan, smiling and cocking his head.

Judith smiled, just barely nodding as her body shuddered, feeling close to an orgasm herself. The combination of pain, pleasure and pressure overwhelming her little body and mind.

“Hold me”, she said, falling back in his lap with his cock buried inside.

Judith shoved two fingers inside her wet, bald pussy. She fingered herself frantically, feeling so close to climaxing in her daddy’s lap, Negan’s huge hands holding onto her sides, watching her little face and the range of emotions on it. Her mouth dropped wide open as she made the loudest, wettest noises, a tear rolled down her cheeks as she finished with an almost silent scream. Her fingers pulled out and rubbed against her little clit, spreading her lips in the last few seconds as she soaked Negan with her juices. Three hard, hot squirts fired into his bare lap, as a few more just dribbled out of her, her little show enough to send him over the edge in two almost perfectly synchronised orgasms.

Negan pulled her back up, grabbing her thighs hard and squeezing them far too tightly, fucking her little hole again and again. Her little hands came up to his face as she kissed him, her cum soaked hand wetting his cheek as he started unloading in her asshole, feeling it clench and spasm all throughout her orgasm and his. His crotch was warm with her juices as they shared a passionate kiss, the kind normally seen between two people crazily in love.

Negan could feel his cum coating the last few thrusts, lining her insides with hot, white baby making juice. Finally, he stopped, Judith sitting still in his wet lap, his cock still inside her as they both enjoyed a brief moment of catharsis. His brutal, but somehow loving little assault on her asshole was over.

Negan wrapped his arms around her body, pressing his hands into her bare back and holding her tight, looking down over her shoulder and smiling, clocking her scrunched up little soles pressed up against his thighs.

Judith pulled her head away from his chest, smiling up into his eyes and looking so cute and so out of it. Happy, sleepy and full of cum.

Negan sat up, shifting to the edge of the bed, staring into her eyes as he planted a soft, slow series of little kisses on her lips and nose, passing over every little freckle. Loving how big he felt against her, it was like kissing a doll.

He brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, taking in her beautiful little features. He ran his tongue along a tear soaked spot on her cheek, making them both smile and laugh while she wriggled in his lap, his cock softening as it plugged his load inside her still.

Negan reached over and grabbed a small plastic mug off the floor. He spread his legs and put one hand between hers with the mug, as she hung from his neck, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Negan pulled his cock out rather awkwardly, not able to see what he was doing, but after doing this a few hundred times now, he could do it with his eyes shut. He held the empty plastic mug under Judith’s plugged opening, catching his fresh, hot load as it fell out of her sweet, gaping asshole.

He shoved a finger in there, searching for anymore to add to her midnight snack, instead he just pulled his finger out and shoved it in her mouth. He watched his little girl hungrily suck his cum soaked finger, fresh from her asshole. Smiling at his obedient little fuck toy, amazed at what she let him get away with, still. After two years of fucking, he couldn’t believe no one else knew, he thought for sure after their first time together he’d be gutted bow to stern the following morning. But she’d never told a soul.

Negan set the mug down and grabbed Judith under the arms, lifting her out of his lap to stand in front of him, between his legs. Judith immediately bent down, doing what she had to do, and what she loved to do. She took his softening length in her mouth and sucked him clean, from base to tip, loving the taste of cum so much she’d never once wasted a load, not even when he delivered it to her asshole.

“Good job, kid. Here’s your treat, now aren’t I good to you?”, said Negan, smiling at her as he waved the mug full of fresh cum under her nose.

“Yes daddy”, she said, looking hungrily at the mug.

“Open wide princess”, he said, tugging at her chin with his finger and thumb.

Judith did as she was told, used to being fed his load after every fuck, sticking her impossibly tiny tongue out and opening wide. Negan quickly stuck his tongue out, and licked hers, making her recoil and shudder, smiling at the weird sensation.

But this time he delivered her treat, slowly tipping the mug up and watching his cum slide out of the mug and onto her little tongue, shoving his finger inside and scraping out every last drop, loading up her tongue, making her wait like a dog with a biscuit on its nose.

He watched with a smile as he set the mug down and leant back on the bed. It never got old, watching that happy little face swallowing his load, licking her lips to make sure she got every last drop and grinning at Negan as she pressed her hands into his thighs, looking happy and full.

She climbed into his lap as Negan turned and laid back on his bed with Judith, pulling her tiny naked body down into a sweet, almost fatherly embrace, enjoying one of their post fuck cuddles that seemed to be getting more frequent. Her head laid against his chest, as he got a face full of hair and smiled, putting one hand on her back and the other between her legs, casually running a finger between her lips and feeling how wet she still was. Only just now remembering she’d squirted all over him before he filled her up.

“I like our hugs. You know, after”, said Judith, not moving a muscle, as he felt her feet moving around between his legs.

“Do you like them?”, asked Judith, after a long pause.

“I fucking love them, kid”, said Negan, smiling as he watched her rise up off of his chest in anger.

Judith pressed her little hands into his chest as she barked her favourite little word.

“Language!”

But before she could finish giving him her usual derisive look, he grabbed her under the arms and cut them out from under her, bringing those hot little lips down onto his, as he started snogging her sexy little face off. Secretly smiling to himself as he felt her hands on his cheeks, both of them fully embracing the kiss

She loved kissing Negan, almost more than she did fucking him at times. It made her feel like a big girl, even more so when he shoved a finger in her asshole at the same time, which he almost always did.

After their extended little makeout session, Negan rolled her onto the bed and got down on the floor, it killed his knees, but it was one of his favourite positions. He grabbed Judith’s tiny thighs and pulled her right to the edge of the bed, her head propped up against the wall as she smiled through her legs up at her special daddy.

“Now, what’s the very first thing you’re gonna do when you get back into bed tonight?”, said Negan, playfully sucking his finger and popping it inside her freshly opened asshole.

“Put my plug in”, said Judith, sounding a little down at having to plug herself back up, given how uncomfortable it could be.

“That’s right, good girl. Because you’re lucky this big ol thing fits in there at all. If you wanna enjoy every minute I’m inside this sweet little asshole of yours, you’ll do as ya daddy tells you, ok?”, said Negan sternly.

“Ok”, said Judith, smiling.

“Good girl, now show me those toes I love so much”, he said smiling, playfully pinching her thigh and watching her legs spread high into the air.

Judith pulled back on her knees and stretched out her toes, showing them off for her daddy and teasing him, dangling them in his face as he playfully tried licking at them.

Negan grabbed an ankle, forcefully pulling it down and sensually kissing her soft little toes. Playing with his favourite part of Judith’s impossibly small body, loving every toe just as much as the next, enjoying a few sweet minutes with them before she had to go back to bed.

Judith had begged him on so many occasions to stay the night with him, but he’d never let her. For so many reasons it was the worst idea in the world, but deep down, passed his hard, brutal scarred exterior and interior, the soft part of him loved the idea of settling down with her in a real bed one night. The pair of them naked from start to finish, waking up with her little arms and legs draped all over him. But unless they broke out and left everyone behind, that day was never likely to come.

Negan pulled his little sex toy off the bed, lifting Judith to her feet as he reluctantly grabbed her pyjamas and socks, never really enjoying this part of the night.

He held the leg holes open for her to step into, Judith put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, stepping into her fluffy pink pyjamas, as her daddy slowly pulled them up. He clocked her sweet, puffy little lips still glistening with her own juices, running a finger between them to have another little taste.

“You always taste so sweet, kid”, said Negan, going in for seconds and smiling as he sucked his finger clean, loading his digit up one last time and watching Judith smile, sliding the finger in her mouth this time and giving her a taste of her own sweet juices.

He grabbed one of her cute pink socks and rubbed it between her legs, drying her soft slit so it didn’t make a mess of her pyjamas, bringing the sock up to his nose for a playful sniff. A random stain on a sock was a lot easier to overlook, compared to a cum stained crotch in her pretty pink pyjamas.

As much as he hated this part, he secretly loved getting Judith dressed after fucking her little brains out. Sending her back home with a tummy full of cum and his saliva between her toes.

That was something he always saved for last, wanting those tiny toes out for his viewing pleasure for as long as humanly possible. He sat Judith on the bed and grabbed each ankle in turn, slowly pulling her socks on and making each one perfect. His heart physically hurting every time he covered up those little toes, but he couldn’t resist giving the ball of each foot a kiss, as long as her socks weren’t too dirty. She’d always scrunch her toes up and brush them against his nose, leaving him with a smile on his face.

Judith reluctantly stood up and gave her special daddy a kiss goodbye, grabbing the tub of lube and locking the cell door. She sent her hand between the cell bars and grabbed Negan’s cock, staring up into his eyes and smiling, quietly sad as always to be leaving him, but smiling for him, as she knew how happy these visits made him.


End file.
